


Like a Horse to Water

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair Pulling, Horseback Riding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, i think technically comeplay?, tequila is a sweetheart and belongs on a farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Between missions, Eggsy and Tequila spend some time on Tequila's family farm. There's horseback riding and...other stuff.





	Like a Horse to Water

**Author's Note:**

> Day ten was hairpulling, although I'm not sure how much of that got across...oh well, I'm still pretty happy with this anyway. Tequila on his knees is my favorite thing.

Eggsy leaned against the fence of the corral, arms folded with his chin resting on top of them as he watched Tequila. The other man looked more in his element than Eggsy had ever seen him, his hands steady and his voice sure as he coaxed the skittish horse to a standstill so he could slip the halter on. His jean jacket had been slung over the wooden railing to Eggsy’s left, Tequila’s shirtsleeves pushed up past his elbows, and the Kentucky sun rendered him golden, like some of those fancy Greek and Roman statues of Apollo Eggsy had seen pictures of in school. Although he was reasonably confident Apollo had never worn a cowboy hat.

Tequila’s was tipped back on his head, and while Eggsy would never say they were the height of fashion (not that he cared, but Harry would strike him dead with merely a look if he suggested it), he had to admit it suited the man.

“Easy,” Tequila murmured, his voice carrying on the wind as the horse settled, allowing Tequila to stroke her back in long, sweeping motions. “Atta girl.” He gestured to Eggsy, who took his cue, hauling himself over the fence without difficulty and grabbing the saddle the Tequila indicated. Tequila took it from him and saddled the horse with practiced ease. Then he looked to Eggsy, grinning. “You ready?”

Eggsy was not. He didn’t entirely trust his safety to a large animal that had seemed so anxious only a moment ago. But he did trust his safety to Tequila. He nodded.

“Mounting her is easy,” Tequila promised him. “You just gotta get a leg over.”

Had Eggsy been the one saying it, he would have undoubtedly added a twist to the words, emphasising the innuendo, but Tequila seemed almost oblivious to the double meaning. He watched Eggsy expectantly.

Eggsy sighed and put his hand on the horse. He glanced towards her head, where she was watching him with one eye. “Don’t throw me off, yeah?”

Tequila laughed. “She’s a good girl, aren’t you, Mandy? It’s just been awhile since she’s been ridden. Might take her a minute to get used to you.” When Eggsy raised his eyebrows, unconvinced, Tequila said, “I won’t let you get hurt. I promise.”

“Alright.” With a little effort, Eggsy hauled himself up onto the horse. He hung awkwardly for a moment, his feet off the ground, and then Tequila nudged his leg, guiding him up and over until he was situated in the saddle. He took the reins in his hand, running his fingers over the leather experimentally. Mandy snorted and tossed her head back, and Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, tensing.

“Relax,” Tequila soothed, and Eggsy wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or the horse. “She can tell you’re nervous.”

“She’s right.”

“I told you, nothing’s gonna happen to you. Not on my watch.” Tequila turned his back on Eggsy, untying the second horse, a sleek black stallion, from where he’d been waiting patiently on the other side of the corral. Tequila’s mount was much smoother, throwing himself up into the saddle like he’d been born doing it. Given that this was Tequila’s family’s farm, Eggsy suspected there might be some truth to that.

Tequila grinned at him, clicking his tongue and guiding his horse up alongside Eggsy’s. “You ready for a ride?”

“Yeah, alright.”

“You just keep your grip nice and easy. Don’t kick her and follow my lead. If she starts to canter, pull straight back on the reins. Little pull on the left one for left, right for right. Got it?”

Eggsy nodded, hoping he looked more confident than he felt. Tequila unlatched the gate and trotted his horse out, glancing over his shoulder. Eggsy smoothed a hand over the pale beige fur of Mandy’s neck and murmured, “Please don’t throw me off. We’re on the same side here.”

Mandy snorted, and she followed Tequila’s whistle out of the corral. Eggsy tried not to clamp his legs down, but it was hard, jostling in the saddle. He suspected it wouldn’t take long for his legs to get sore in this position, unused to it as he was, although it certainly explained why Tequila never seemed to tire when he rode Eggsy. His body was more accustomed to the pose.

“You doing alright?” Tequila called back to him.

“Yeah, fine,” Eggsy responded. “Where are we going?”

“Just a little walk around the property,” Tequila answered. “There’s a trail we can follow.”

There was indeed a trail, and it became clearer as they reached the treeline. Eggsy had never really thought of Kentucky as having trees, but the property was surrounded by them, and Tequila had laughed at Eggsy’s confusion, informing him that the great stretching plains he’d been expecting were a little bit north of them. Damn America for being so unnecessarily big.

As they pulled onto the trail, Eggsy carefully tugging Mandy right, pride blooming in his chest when she obeyed, Tequila slowed to walk next to him. “Having fun yet?”

Eggsy grinned at him. “I think I am. A little.”

God, he loved it when Tequila smiled at him like that, like the sun was lighting him up from the inside. “I’m glad,” Tequila said.

“I ain’t exactly gonna go out and buy rodeo chaps,” Eggsy cautioned him. “It ain’t gonna be a _thing_.”

Tequila contemplated him and _there_ , finally, was the gleam of innuendo in his eyes. “I don’t know,” he drawled. “Horse or no horse, I think you’d look fine outfitted like a proper cowboy.”

Eggsy snorted, reaching forward absently to stroke Mandy’s mane, fingers tangling in the thick hair. “I think we both know who the real cowboy in this relationship is, and it ain’t the one who talks like a chav.”

Tequila grinned. “Still. A little dress up never hurt nobody.”

“If you’re good, maybe for your birthday.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Tequila laughed. He patted his horse’s side. “Come on. I think we’re ready to go a little faster, don’t you?”

Going a little faster turned out to be not very fast at all, at least from the perspective of a guy who routinely pushed Kingsman’s motor vehicles to their limit (much to Merlin’s irritation). But that didn’t stop it from aching, Eggsy’s legs protesting loudly as Tequila showed him how to guide Mandy into a light canter. Eggsy clung a little tighter to the reins, and Tequila’s laugh whipped around him on the wind as he nudged his own horse into a full-on gallop. Eggsy’s didn’t even try to make chase, fairly certain he would fall off if he attempted it, and instead he admired the way Tequila rose up in his saddle, moving in time with the horse, more like one being than two separate creatures. Tequila let out a whoop of joy, and it hit close to Eggsy’s heart, nestling warm inside his chest. He was glad they’d taken the vacation. It was nice to catch their breath between world-saving missions, but it was even nicer to see Tequila so at home. Literally.

Tequila looped back around, slowing his pace as he came up behind Eggsy and fell in line with him again. “You good?” He was still grinning ear to ear.

Eggsy grinned back. “Yeah, I’m good.” He pulled back on the reins, and Mandy slowed obediently to a trot again, then to a walk, and Tequila matched pace. “You’re real good with him.”

Tequila patted the stallion’s neck. “Tornado and I go way back. He was my rodeo horse back before I joined Statesman. We did a lot of tricks.” At Eggsy’s curious look he laughed and shook his head. “You’re not gonna see. We’re both a little too rusty.” He fondly stroked Tornado’s side. “We’re getting to old for rodeos.”

“Bullshit,” Eggsy teased. “I saw you do a backflip off a motorcycle last month.”

“And it nearly put me out of commission,” Tequila shot back good-naturedly. “Not all of us are natural-born gymnasts.”

“Still pretty flexible though.”

Tequila caught his look and wet his lips, looking at Eggsy with hooded eyes for a moment before he shook himself out. “No flirting with me while I’m on a horse.”

“Oh? Why not?”

“Because the last thing my baby needs is a rider with an erection.”

“It ain’t like he can feel it through the saddle.” Eggsy was just trying to be obstinate at that point. He liked the way Tequila flushed when they bantered, the sly little smiles he got before he shot a quip. He relented. “So, why’s he called Tornado, then?”

Tequila’s flushed deepened and he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s, uh…he’s named after Zorro’s horse. I was a fan when I was a kid.”

“No kidding?” Eggsy laughed. “Guess I know what I’m gonna be for Halloween then.”

Tequila pouted. “You promised me slutty nurse.” He tilted his head, considering, “Although...”

Had he not been mounted, Eggsy would have reached over and swatted him playfully. But he didn’t trust his legs anymore, practically numb against Mandy’s sides. The corral was in sight again as they neared the end of the loop. “What about her?” he asked, stroking Mandy. “She named after some famous horse too, then?”

“Nah.” Tequila grinned. “The Barry Manilow song.”

“You’re joking. I thought you had better taste!”

“First of all,” Tequila jabbed a finger in Eggsy’s direction, “you’ve insisted I have terrible taste ever since you found out I like Taylor Swift.”

“It ain’t even proper country music!”

“And second,” Tequila spoke over him, “I didn’t name her. My aunt did. She’s got all his records. They’re probably still boxed up in the house somewhere.”

He slowed Tornado to a walk, gesturing Eggsy into the corral first and then following him. Mandy twisted in the space, like she was trying to glance back at Eggsy. Tequila dismounted, swinging easily down and latching the gate again, stroking Tornado’s nose briefly before he approached Mandy. “Easy, girl.” He offered his arm out to Eggsy. “Come on. Down you get.”

Dismounting was both easier and harder than getting on the horse. Easier because Tequila did most of the lifting work and gravity did the rest, and harder because Eggsy’s legs screamed when he hit the ground, and he cursed as his knees buckled.

Tequila steadied him, laughing. “Yeah, that part can be tricky for a newbie. You did real good, though.” He guided Eggsy over to the side. “Think you can make it to the barn on your own?”

Eggsy waved him off. “I got this.” He sounded more confident than he felt, though, as he wobbled his way over the fence and in the direction of the barn. Behind him, Tequila started cooing to the horses, settling them down and preparing to bring them back in.

By the time Eggsy made it to the barn doors, his legs were jelly, and he collapsed with a long groan onto a bale of hay, rubbing at the muscle. Tequila followed, passing him and leading the two horses into the barn and settling them in their stables before he returned to Eggsy’s side, crouching on the ground next to him. “You sure you’re good, baby?”

Eggsy debated lying, brushing it off, but he’d never much been the macho type, at least not with Tequila. “Fucking hurts,” he whined. “How the fuck do you do that shit all the time?”

“Years of practice,” Tequila told him. “Here.” He reached out and took Eggsy’s leg between his large hands, kneading into the muscle.

Eggsy groaned, head thunking back against the barn door. “Fuck me, that is good.”

Tequila laughed, fingers digging in a little harder. “Let’s stretch you out, sweetheart. Don’t want you cramping up on me.”

“Mmmph,” Eggsy said articulately. He allowed Tequila to move him, pulling his leg into a stretch and holding it for a few seconds before doing the same to the other one. Once he was satisfied, Tequila resumed the slow massage, and Eggsy groaned in satisfaction as the ache lessened, melting into something warmer and comfortable.

“Feeling better?”

Eggsy reached out, his fingers finding Tequila’s hat. He pushed it off, smiling as it revealed a mess of sweat-slicked spikes atop his head. Eggsy took a handful, digging his fingers into Tequila’s hair in a parody of the massage Tequila was giving him. Tequila’s hands stilled as Eggsy murmured, “You’re so good to me, babe. Treat me like a fuckin prince.”

“Of course, sir.”

Eggsy raised his eyebrows, and Tequila turned bright red at the slip of the tongue. “I mean-“

“I think I know what you meant,” Eggsy interrupted him. He tightened his grip on Tequila’s hair, using it to tilt his head backwards, baring his throat, and didn’t he make just the prettiest picture on his knees like that, forced into a pose of submission. They played games like this often enough, but a thrill went through Eggsy at the thought of playing here, out in the open. It wasn’t like they were in the city; back home, even sex in their garden was risky, nosy neighbours peering over the walls. But here? There was no one around for miles. Just Eggsy and Tequila. Just a master and a servant.

“Tell me your safewords, babe,” Eggsy murmured.

“Moonshine for stop, peaches if I need to pause. Sir.”

“Good boy.” Eggsy released his grip, carding more gently through Tequila’s hair, and Tequila shuddered. Eggsy smiled. “I’ve hardly touched you, and you’re already putty in my hands.”

“Yes, sir.”

“There’s plenty of rope. You want me to tie you up, sweetheart?” He waited just long enough to confirm the answer he already knew – Tequila shook his head – and then said casually, “I know. You’re such a good boy for me. You don’t need to be tied up. You just need a firm hand.” He tightened his grip again, pulling hard as he got to his feet, bracing himself against the barn. Tequila moaned low in his throat, leaning forward, against the hand holding him. He wasn’t trying to fight it, just trying to move closer to Eggsy.

Eggsy traced Tequila’s bottom lip with his thumb, keeping his expression carefully neutral even as Tequila’s mouth opened for him, the kneeling man begging silently with his eyes. “Alright, love,” Eggsy agreed. “Open up, that’s it.”

Tequila did, parting his lips further, sticking his tongue out eagerly. Eggsy used his grip to drag Tequila forward, shoving down his trousers and guiding his cock with his free hand until the head tapped against Tequila’s bottom lip. “I’m going to fuck your mouth,” Eggsy informed him. “And I’m not gonna be nice about it. This is for me, understand? Not for you. You touch your cock, you don’t get to come. You come without my say-so, you go without for the rest of the week. Understand?”

Tequila tried to nod, but Eggsy’s hand prevented him. Instead he said, “Yes, sir. I understand.”

“Good. Hand on my thigh, love. You know how this works.” If Tequila let go, Eggsy would let him off. If not…

He waited until Tequila’s fingers curled around the back of his leg before murmuring, “Just gonna get my dick wet, alright babe? That’s it, nice and wide.” The words were gentle. The first thrust was not. Still using his grip on Tequila’s hair, he yanked him forward, forcing him down until Eggsy’s entire length was buried deep in his throat, blocking off his air. Tequila made a choking sound around him, and Eggsy groaned at the vibrations. “Oh, that’s perfect.” He pulled Tequila off just long enough for him to gulp in a quick breath before he did it again, alternating the lengths of his strokes so Tequila could never be sure just how much air he’d need. Between the cock in his mouth and the hand in his hair, pulling harshly, tears were beginning to well up in the corners of Tequila’s eyes.

“Look at that,” Eggsy murmured. “Beautiful. You like this, babe?” He tugged Tequila off, readjusting his grip against his slick locks. Tequila panted, gasping for breath and trying to nod. “Words,” Eggsy insisted.

“Love it, sir,” Tequila gasped. “Love…love you using me.”

The Kentucky sun was starting to set, and if Eggsy had thought Tequila looked pretty against the golden glow, it was nothing to how he looked in the dimming orange light, sweat dripping off his skin, drool stretching between his lips and Eggsy’s cock. His eyes shone, glassy and wide, but his hand was still clinging tight to Eggsy’s thigh.

Eggsy patted his cheek. “That’s what I like to hear. Mouth open, babe. I’m not done just yet.”

And again, Tequila obeyed, and again, Eggsy thrust deep and hard, grunting in satisfaction as Tequila fought to swallow around him, his throat convulsing around the head of Eggsy’s cock, vibrations running along it as Tequila choked and gasped between thrusts, and the tears were leaking properly now. When they’d first started this, Eggsy had always stopped at the first sign of tears, terrified he’d gone too far, that he’d hurt Tequila. Now he knew better, knew how beautiful Tequila looked with his cheeks streaked with tears as Eggsy hurt him in just the right way, using Tequila’s hair to work him up and down Eggsy’s cock.

He was close, his balls drawing up tight, and Eggsy pulled Tequila off him, his partner letting out a startled whine. His voice was rough, his words desperate. “Was I not good, sir? I’m trying real hard, want to make you feel good, I-“

Eggsy cradled his cheek, and Tequila’s words stopped, mouth still hanging open mid-sentence. “Hold it right there,” Eggsy cooed to him, loosening his grip of Tequila’s hair so he could pet at him like the horses. “That’s perfect.” He took his cock in hand, stroking himself quickly, and Tequila stayed frozen, eyes glued to the sight of Eggsy pleasuring himself. Eggsy groaned. “Eyes closed, sweetheart.” Tequila whined but obeyed, and Eggsy let out a low cry of pleasure as he came in spurts across Tequila’s face, a good portion of his cum landing on Tequila’s outstretched tongue, but also striping across his cheeks and hair as well.

Eggsy released him, admiring the way the white steaks glistened against Tequila’s rosy skin and damp hair. He swiped his thumb across Tequila’s eyelids, making sure they were clear, and when he removed his finger Tequila slowly blinked his eyes open, staring up at Eggsy with undisguised adoration. “Did I do good, sir?”

“You did perfect, babe,” Eggsy reassured him. He gently peeled Tequila’s hand off his thigh and fixed his trousers, then cupped his chin to lift it. “How do you feel?”

Tequila’s grin was slow and lazy. “Real good, sir.”

Eggsy glanced down. There was a clear bulge between Tequila’s spread thighs, but the damp spot forming on the front of his riding pants wasn’t large enough for Eggsy to think he’d disobeyed. Still, he asked, “Did you come?”

Tequila shook his head. “No sir.”

“Do you want to?”

Two slow blinks, and then another shake. “Not particularly, sir.”

Unexpected, but not a surprise. Eggsy would return the favour later, when Tequila came back up out of his stupor. “Alright, babe,” Eggsy said. “Let’s get inside, yeah? We’ll need something to clean you off with.” He glanced at Tequila’s hair and amended, “Actually, how does a bath sound? A nice soak, and I’ll wash your hair.” The tub was plenty big for two, a fact they’d already taken advantage of in less innocent ways than Eggsy intended at the moment.

Tequila smiled. “I’d like that, sir.”

“Good.” Eggsy helped Tequila to his feet, wincing as his own aches started to make themselves known again. A soak would do them both good. Eggsy guided Tequila back to the house, and Tequila allowed himself to be led.


End file.
